1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yaw moment control system in a vehicle for controlling a yaw moment by generating a driving force in one of left and right wheel and a braking force in the other wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known yaw moment control system in a vehicle in which left and right follower wheels are interconnected by a gear box including a pair of hydraulic clutches, so that a yaw moment directed in a leftward turning direction is generated by bringing one of the hydraulic clutches into an engaged state to decelerate the left wheel and to accelerate the right wheel, and a yaw moment directed in a rightward turning direction is generated by bringing the other hydraulic clutch into an engaged state to decelerate the right wheel and to accelerate the left wheel.
In the known yaw moment control system, however, the gear box requires a pair of hydraulic clutches and a pair of gear trains, thereby forming a complicated structure and resulting in an increase in weight and cost.